For Chris
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: How did Piper cope with Chris's death? What motivated her to continue a happy life with her family? This is my take on how Piper came to terms with Chris's death.


Okay so I decided to do a one shot about Piper's mourning over Chris. I felt that the show made it so that she had already come to terms with his death and they didn't show how she did it. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

Ps: I suggest listening to Wiz Khalifa's See You Again while reading this.

XXXXXXXXXX

It felt like a thousand pound weight had been dropped on her chest. It didn't seem possible. Her baby, her peanut. The same day that he was brought into this world, he was taken from it.

"He isn't here..." Had been her husbands words. She would have thought he was in the future if not for the pure devastation in Leo's eyes. All she did was run to the guest room that had been set up for him, screaming his name. When she got there she saw that there was only a wrapped package with an envelope sitting on top of it, on the bed. She slowly made her way to the bed. The envelope had, 'ʍσʍ' written across the top in the messy handwriting that belonged to him. She carefully picked up the envelope and package up and sat on the bed, setting the items in her lap. She took the envelope and with care she opened it. It read:

 _Mom_ ,

 _So it's really over isn't it? I died. I know I'm dead because as soon as I finish writing this I'll cast a charm on it to be delivered to you if I die so you can know what I'm about to tell you. But I know that if I die it won't have been in vain. Wyatt and the future will have hopefully been saved. But I won't keep reminding you that I'm gone. Cause technically I'm not. Little me still lives and there's a small chance that he'll remember the bad future. Anyways, enough of that stuff. Wow, it sure has been a long journey. I'm gonna miss younger you and the aunts. Even dad. Make sure you tell him that I don't forgive him. I don't forgive him because he has nothing to be sorry for. I will never forgive the Leo of my future, the one who neglected me, hated me, and constantly reminded me of how weak I was compared to Wyatt. But this Leo. He isn't just my father by blood, he's my dad, we bonded. I can't believe I'm saying, or more like writing, this, but he's a great dad and I've no doubt that he'll always be. And Aunt Paige make sure you tell her, never change! I need a good, sarcastic influence. And not to mention my sharp tongue, future you's words, she really helps that develop. I don't want to live in a world where shes not the queen of sarcasm, with me as the king-to-be when she steps off her throne. Don't tell her or Aunt Pheebs this but Paige always was my favorite Aunt. Not that Aunt Phoebe wasn't great cause she was nothing less than an awesome aunt, but I feel I always related more to Paige. And her husband, my uncle, was an amazing father figure. Everything I wanted to be when I grew up, even wanted to follow in his footsteps and be in the law enforcement career track. Now for Aunt Phoebe. Oh what can I say about dear old Aunt Phoebe. Make sure she knows to be expecting teen me to ask her for lots of girl advice. She works wonders in the love department. It helps that she and my uncle have the most lovey-dovey romance I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure I walked in on at least two make out sessions between them. I'm practically throwing up in my mouth just thinking about it. Anyways, I always know that my aunts and uncles will be there for me no matter what and that's what counts. Family. And for Wyatt. If he learns of the unchanged before intended or if I can't explain it to him, as this me, show him this letter. My brother was not always evil. He wasn't destined to be and neither is that little baby Wyatt sleeping in his crib down the hall from me. He had and always will have good, pure Halliwell blood in him. That's for sure. He may have been an evil bastard but that's not his fault, something got to him. My Wyatt lay dormant inside that evil tyrant waiting to come out. I've seen flashes of him. His eyes. For a second before his demons threw an energy or fire ball at my chest or before they made the what seemed like hundredth cut with an athame dipped in darklighter poison on my body. I would see the old Wyatt in his eyes. For just a fraction of a second his eyes weren't cold and unforgiving. For a tiny moment they were filled with pain and sorrow and regret. Sometimes even genuine love for me. For a minute I wasn't just another traitor who had to be punished for defying him. I was his little brother, and he was my big brother. I think it was his way of telling me that he was stuck in a dark place and trying to find the light. Just like when The Order had used that wand to change his sense of morality. Whoever got to him blurred the line between good and evil. Mom dying pushed him over the edge. He thought that if he gained control of the underworld he could make sure no one hurt us again. So in a sick twisted way he was protecting us. He never stopped being my big brother and I never stopped loving him. Even though Wyatt is most likely saved by now, make sure you always value family. No matter how old us kids get, fuss over us. Hell even tell Aunt Phoebe to never stop pinching our cheeks like we're little babies. Never let a birthday go by without celebrating. Especially fourteenth birthdays. Make sure everyone is at fourteenth birthdays. You'll thank me one day. And finally to you Mom. I love you so much! You were always my rock. When dad had been particularly ignorant towards me or had been telling more than usual how weak I was, you were there to blow his elder ass up. And I know that you still haven't forgiven yourself for how things happened when you didn't know who I was. I would be surprised if you weren't like that. You're a Mama Bear if there's ever been one. You protect your children. Know that I completely expected you to be like that. When the aunts tried explaining to me that Wyatt wasn't on our side anymore and I needed to keep my distance, I literally blew half the roof of the house and then I ran off to Wyatt and joined him. He tried keeping me in the dark about his position on the good/evil meter. But, eventually I found out. Wy never was a real good liar and secret-keeper. Me on the other hand, well let's just say you're gonna have a hell of a time trying to raise me and decipher if I'm lying or being honest. And for Wyatt, I may have said he was crappy at secret keeping and lying but he was the classic party boy. I don't think I was really a party guy. More like a rebel type kid. Like the male version of teen Aunt Phoebe you would always say. I crawl out the window and stay out till dawn. I won't orb out because I found it more 'thrilling' to crawl out the windows. It's starts when I meet David at thirteen. It begins with just sneaking to the skatepark and trying to perfect trick on my board. But it will most likely develop into partying. It never got that far cause the war Wyatt created stopped my urge to be rebellious, but with that gone I expect nothing to be in my way. But please just let it happen. Don't bolt my windows shut. It's my way of growing up, making mistakes and learning from them. Just remember, a good yelling doesn't hurt when you catch me. And remember I will always love you, and Wyatt, and Dad and definitely the aunts and uncles. I know you and that you always save presents for after the card so... This is present is your birthday present. I obviously couldn't give it to you on birthday, cause you didn't trust me. Plus I haven't gotten you anything in years, but I thought you would like these gift. I love you from the bottom of my heart._

 _Your Son,_

 _Christopher Perry Halliwell_

Piper wipes away the stream of tears, that had been falling down her cheeks since she saw the package and envelope on her bed. She set the letter carefully to the side and then pick up the package and unwraps it slowly. Inside is a box. She takes of the lid and peers inside. She sees a photo album with the name, "Christopher" on the front in cursive. She sees a note and it reads:

 _I never gave this back. And I know you have this in the future. Look inside._

Piper opens to the first page of the baby book and what she sees makes her heart melt. What she saw was the ultrasound of her baby boy that e had taken while complaining of an invasion of privacy. With a choked laugh, at the thought of that memory, she hugged the album to her chest and thought of how much she loved her son, and then she decided that little Chris needed the mother that big Chris had described and she was damn well going to be that mom. For her little boy. For Chris.


End file.
